<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slutty Shiro's Sexcapades by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844926">Slutty Shiro's Sexcapades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Consensual Underage Sex, Exhibitionism, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Shotacon, Stranger Sex, Urination, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four-year old Shiro was introduced to sexy playtime by Hunk. </p><p>He would learn to play with others, too.</p><p>Soon, he would be the slut that all men loved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunk/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hunk/Shiro - Fingering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>‘Get out of the way, Kid!’</em>
</p><p>A car zoomed along the road. The thick wheels struck at the puddle that lined the kerb, and sent a huge wave of water over Shiro. It soaked through the white t-shirt and shorts, so that his hard nipples were visible through the clinging materials, and left the tiny mound of his little member exposed to anyone that dared to look down. A few goose-bumps pricked at his pale skin, while his black hair – with one dyed-white streak – slicked down to his scalp.</p><p>He sniffed. He wiped at his nose. It was cold outside, but the soccer pitch was now completely empty save for a couple of straggling children that ran to the last car in the car-park. There were no adults in sight. There were only the howling winds, which caught at his wet flesh, and the cloudy overcast sky that rained down a cool shower over him, as he stood at the edge of the road and waited for his father to take him home. He shuffled from foot to foot, as the studs of soccer shoes dug up at the mud and churned it underfoot. He pouted and kicked a little more.</p><p>A yellow taxi-cab drove by him. It was slow and his dark eyes followed it, while it rode around the block and disappeared from sight, and soon it came around once again, as it slowed down and stopped in front of him. The driver was a fat man. He had dark skin and a big smile, much like some of Shiro’s teachers at school, and Shiro smiled to see someone looking so friendly and helpful, especially with such cool clothes and pretty hair. The driver rolled down the window on the passenger side, as he signalled Shiro to come closer to the cab.</p><p>Shiro ran over with a little pitter-patter of his five-year old feet. The car radiator was blowing out a gust of warm air, which broke free from the open window, and – as he stood on tiptoe, with little hands holding onto the door – a heavy sigh fell from him his mouth. He half-closed his eyes and smiled. The cab-driver had a sign on his dashboard, where Shiro made out a name that said ‘Hunk’, and he giggled a little to realise the name sounded like a compliment. Hunk said:</p><p>“Hey, what’re you doing out here all alone?”</p><p>“My daddy usually gets me from soccer practise,” mumbled Shiro. “He – He – He said he’d come or he’d send a friend ... ‘cause sometimes he’s drunk and a friend or neighbour has to get me instead, but it’s been <em>ages</em> and no one’s come! I need to go home. I’m wet and I’m bored.”</p><p>“Oh, well, where’d you live?”</p><p>“53 Second Street,” chirped Shiro. “Are you my daddy’s friend?”</p><p>“Er … yeah,” said Hunk. “He told me to come pick you up, ‘cause he’s drunk and all, but – well – he’s got no money, kiddo. You know what he said? He said <em>you</em> can pay me instead. You just have to do everything I say, that’s all. If you do everything I say, I’ll take you home and your daddy won’t have to worry about paying money. Can you do that? Can you do what I say?”</p><p>“Yeah, I can do that! I’m a good boy,” swore Shiro.</p><p>“Cool, then get on in, kiddo.”</p><p>The door popped wide open. Shiro squealed, as he climbed into the passenger seat. He pulled on his seatbelt, while he swung his legs over the edge of the seat, and Hunk quickly pulled his dash-cam off the windscreen, before he stuck it lower onto the dashboard. Shiro watched as Hunk played with it and angled it, until the camera was pointing at Shiro, and – with a giggle – Shiro waved at it and started to pull faces. It brought a laugh from Hunk, who put his hands back on the wheel and started to drive away at some speed along the empty and long road.</p><p>It was nice and warm inside the cab, enough that Shiro stretched out with a yawn. He looked out of the window, as the cab turned off down a country road, and he frowned as he craned his head back, because his daddy always went along the main road into the city. There were lots of trees and various lanes that seemed to lead nowhere, but Hunk muttered that it was a ‘scenic route’ and told him not to worry. Shiro smiled again, as Hunk said in a bright voice:</p><p>“Hey, kiddo, you’re all wet, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” pouted Shiro.</p><p>“You should take off your clothes,” continued Hunk. “I can dry them with the radiator in the back, and you can feel more relaxed and warm up a bit. We’re both guys, right? You don’t need to feel shy … just take it all off, underpants and all, and that way you can get dry.”</p><p>“I don’t know. Won’t they dry on me anyway?”</p><p>“Hey, your daddy said to do <em>everything</em> I say, so take them off. <em>Now</em>.”</p><p>A shiver ran down Shiro’s spine. The tone was suddenly like a ‘mad voice’ that adult’s used, one that left little room for argument, and he quickly pulled off his t-shirt from his bare and smooth chest, where it exposed two small nipples that were perked up like pebbles. Hunk snatched the t-shirt from him and threw it onto the backseat. Shiro blushed. He proceeded to kick off his sneakers and socks, before he pulled down his shorts and underpants.</p><p>It exposed his small member, which lay on tiny testicles. Hunk drew in a sharp breath. Shiro tilted up his head, where he saw the grown man lick at his lips and shuffle in his seat, and soon the cab was pulling down a long dirt road that led into the woods. It stopped in a strange little spot, where Shiro could no longer see the road or the sky, and Shiro unbuckled his seat and climbed up, so he could look through the rear window. It exposed his pert and round buttocks to Hunk, who groaned so loud that he sounded like he was in pain.</p><p>A hand came and touched his back.</p><p>It was warm and gentle, with callused fingertips. Shiro half-closed his eyes, as it felt nice on his bare skin, like when his swimming instructor held him or when his doctor lifted him up, and he half-closed his eyes with a loud yawn, as the hand explored over his back. The fingers traced figures of eight over his spine, while knuckles brushed over the top of his crack, and occasionally the hand would clasp at the back of his neck, like it was mock-choking him. He slid down onto his buttocks, before he giggled and turned a blushing face to Hunk and smiled.</p><p>“You look a bit too warm,” said Hunk.</p><p>“Er, I guess,” said Shiro.</p><p>Hunk opened the glove-box. He pulled out a small tube of liquid, which he uncapped with a loud popping sound, and a scent of strawberry lingered in the air between them, making Shiro’s mouth water and a low moan fall from his throat. Hunk squirted some of the liquid onto his finger, which he carefully smeared and coated until it was fully covered by the sticky stuff. It made it all shiny and funny looking, and he wagged it in the air like it was a game, before he signalled for Shiro to turn around. Shiro moved until his buttocks faced Hunk.</p><p>“This is a special medicine,” whispered Hunk. “It goes inside you, but it will cool you down and make you feel less hot. You just got to trust me, alright? Like, you need to push out like you got to poop, and relax even if you feel nervous, and then it’ll slide right inside.”</p><p>“Does it have to go in my bottom?”</p><p>“Yeah, baby. It’s the only way it’ll work. Remember: <em>do what I tell you</em>.”</p><p>Shiro opened his mouth to argue, but the other hand came to touch his buttock. It massaged and stroked and played with his perfect glove, in a way that felt nice and warm, until the index finger and thumb pried open his crack and exposed his hole. A mewled voice croaked out: <em>‘holy shit, you’re one perfect bitch’</em>. Shiro giggled at the naughty word. The wet finger stroked at the outside of his hole, where it made his hole twitch and clench, and each gentle flicker felt so nice and different and confusing, but the magic medicine would make him all cool and dry.</p><p>It pushed with a little pressure. The very tip with the nail moved inside Shiro, whose inner walls enveloped the digit and wrapped around it like a glove, and it felt strangely warm and cold at the same time … hard, yet soft … Shiro fidgeted. It was hard to tell whether it was good or bad, but then it slid in a little further … he remembered to push like he was told, which allowed the digit to slide in faster and reach deeper. Shiro cried out. He gasped for breath.</p><p>It seemed to follow the natural curve of his body, while wriggling inside him like it was alive … like a worm, like a snake … it searched around inside him alive and warm, while filling him more than he thought possible, but also feeling almost <em>good</em> inside. Shiro clenched his inner walls, where he was reminded of the power of the finger. The knuckles were pushed against his buttocks, while the finger curled and pushed against something spongy and soft inside him.</p><p>He cried out. The sheer pleasure was unlike any hug or kiss or present, but something electric that shot through every nerve and sent tingles down every muscle, and his breaths came out in low pants, as a high-pitched series of sounds echoed about the cab: <em>‘uh, oh, ah, ah, oh’</em>. Shiro bucked down onto the finger. It felt ... weird ... wrong ... <em>perfect</em>. The finger pulled out and pushed back inside ... it shoved harder, it moved faster ... <em>in, out, in, out</em> ... Shiro bucked back in time to meet it, as the two built a steady rhythm and Shiro allowed it to penetrate him.</p><p>“This is a special cream,” said Hunk. “It’s something only big boys can have, so you can’t tell your daddy that I gave you it, okay? You got to keep it secret. If you keep it secret, I’ll give you my card and you can ask for me by name … I’ll pick you up from practise any time.”</p><p>“P-Promise?”</p><p>“Yeah; if you don’t tell anyone, I’ll give you lifts and special cream.”</p><p>The finger thrust harder and harder inside him. Shiro looked back over his shoulder … his pupils were blown and his cheeks were red, and he felt hotter and hotter, like his skin was on fire, so much so that he doubted the cream was working, but he felt too good to care. A heavy sweat broke over his child’s frame. He kept his lips apart as he panted. In the driver’s seat, Hunk had his pee-pee out of his pants. Shiro clenched hard around the finger on sight.</p><p>It was long and hard, like a hammer waiting to drill in a nail. The head was exposed and not covered up by the skin, and there was a thick vein running along the underside that throbbed in time with his heartbeat, while the slit on top wept with a clear liquid. Hunk had his hand around its girth, which moved so fast that it was almost a blur. It made a squelching sound on each down-stroke, where heavy and hairy balls bounced, and it was almost hypnotic, so much so that Shiro almost forgot to thrust down onto the fingers thrusting inside him.</p><p>A broken cry emitted from Hunk, as he screamed out: <em>‘holy fuck’</em>. The tip of his pee-pee shot out a liquid that was white and thick, not like pee at all, and it squirted onto his t-shirt in thick ropes, one after the other until his shirt was streaked with white. Hunk collapsed back on his seat, while his finger stopped moving and simply waited inside Shiro. Shiro pouted. Hunk looked sort of sick and sweaty, but he was also smiling and laughing and moaning in a good way.</p><p>“You stopped moving your finger,” mumbled Shiro.</p><p>“Sorry, where are my manners?”</p><p>Hunk pulled out his finger. He scooped up some of the white liquid onto two fingers, before he shoved both of them hard into Shiro … Shiro screamed. It ached a little, but – <em>damn</em> – it felt so good … so, so good … he squatted on his knees and bounced up and down on both digits, which made a scissor motion inside his anus. The sounds came out again … <em>‘ooh, so good, Hunk! Oh, oh, ah, it feels so good’ </em>… he gained speed, while his hands ran over his body in search of something, but without knowing what. The fingers brushed over his nipples.</p><p>A sharp spark of electric shot through him. He screamed. He cried. It was such a good feeling, like all the ecstasy and pleasure was centred around his nipples and areolas, and he flicked them again with his fingers, this time on purpose. It was good. Oh God, it was good! Shiro pulled at them and twirled them and pinched them, as he continued to bounce on those two wet fingers, until the pleasure was too much … too intense … a pressure came at his pee-pee.</p><p>“I – I need to pee!” Shiro shouted.</p><p>“Nah, you need to come.”</p><p>“No, no! I need to pee! I need to pee, Hunk!”</p><p>The pressure built in his groin, which was hard like Hunk’s was hard. Shiro tried to look behind him, but the member was tucked away and soft and gone from sight, and his vision was blurred and full of sparks of colour … the pressure was building in his groin … it made his pee-pee so hard and made him feel so good. He was choking on saliva. The inner walls fluttered faster and faster around the fingers without his meaning to flutter them, and then – suddenly it happened …</p><p>A burst of orgasmic pleasure swept through him. It shot through his pee-pee, which let out a stream of yellow liquid over the car door and its window, and – as it trickled with a steady sound and soaked into the fabric – his heart raced to stopping point. He choked on his tongue. The world went white. It was such a perfect feeling … <em>bliss, heaven, nirvana </em>… he wanted it to never end, as his muscles tensed and urine continued to shoot out. Shiro swayed. The orgasm slowly faded away and the urine stopped, and he dropped unceremoniously onto the leather.</p><p>The fingers pulled out of his anus. The white liquid and clear liquid dripped out, as his hole twitched and now felt so empty and cold and wet …Shiro curled around into a foetal position, as he murmured an apology about the pee all over the car, but Hunk laughed. He said only that cars could be cleaned and next time he would ‘play’ with him outside, as he snatched at the still wet clothes and tossed them to Shiro. Shiro barely pulled on his t-shirt, as the car pulled out back onto the road and turned around back towards the main road in the rain.</p><p>It was an immense after-glow. The tension in his muscles was all gone, like they were now liquid and incapable of movement, and – even when dressed – he smiled absently to himself and squirmed in his seat, all while relishing in the burning ache that came from his anus when he placed direct pressure onto his hole. It was a beautiful reminder of how good something could feel inside him … Shiro wondered what else he could put inside his hole to feel good.</p><p>“Here’s my card,” said Hunk.</p><p>They pulled outside Shiro’s house a good twenty minutes later. The card was pushed into Shiro’s pocket, where the hand brushed accidentally against his pee-pee, and the warm skin made his pee-pee twitch beneath the white fabric. Shiro licked his lips and bucked. He wanted the hand inside him again, but remembered vaguely about keeping it secret … he looked to his daddy, who was passed out on the porch with a beer bottle in his hand. Shiro smiled. It would be easy not to tell Daddy, and then maybe Hunk could make him feel good again!</p><p>“You call me when you want a lift, okay?” Hunk said. “If your daddy asked, I was just being nice and didn’t want you to be all alone, but every time you get a lift -? Well, you got to pay me back, and I don’t mean with cash … you have to let me play with you, right? You let me play with your ass, baby boy, and I’ll give you a ride any time you want.”</p><p>“It was fun,” chirped Shiro. “I don’t mind!”</p><p>“Good. I’m surprised no one’s played with that ass before … you must have a teacher or doctor or brother that wants a piece of that. Jesus, you’re so fucking hot and tight … if you went to a glory hole, you could probably make a fortune by whoring out that ass.”</p><p>“I don’t know what those words mean, Hunk.”</p><p>“You will one day, kiddo.”</p><p>Hunk reached over Shiro and opened the door. He practically shoved Shiro out, who stumbled and fought for balance when his hole ached so bad, and – rubbing his hands over his buttocks – he saw Hunk put the dash-cam back on the glass, but the screen seemed to have moving images of Shiro naked and playing with his nipples. He shivered. He felt half-hard again. Hunk yanked the door shut, while Shiro walked with a slight limp towards his garden path, and hobbled along the paving slabs with a big grin and a hard pee-pee. Hunk called out to him:</p><p>“Call me next time you want to be taken for a ride.”</p><p>Hunk laughed as he drove away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lance/Shiro - Webcam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro turned on the laptop.</p><p>It rested on the ottoman at the base of the bed, with its screen facing him. He sat cross-legged on the mattress, while he poked and prodded at the touchpad and keys, and – pecking out a few words – a search engine appeared on the shiny monitor. He squealed in delight. The screen looked just like it did whenever adults used it for work or socialisation, so that he was sure he was on the right track, and it was so rare to use it without supervision, too.</p><p>The computer was the one new thing in the bedroom. A few threadbare clothes hung from a closet with a missing door, while several books with broken spines lined the shelves, and a square-box of a television sat on his desk, with a button broken off by time. The door to the rest of the house creaked in the draught. It showed a long corridor, one lined with framed photographs of better times, and a door to the rest of the first floor. Shiro got up quickly to close the bedroom door, before he went back to his bed and jumped up onto the mattress.</p><p>It bounced a little with his weight, while a spring poked him in his thigh. He frowned. Shiro cast his eyes about the bedroom and bit his lip to see the pealing wallpaper … <em>‘the worst house on the best street’, ‘he was never the same after his wife died’</em> … Shiro cast his eye over the laptop. A pair of French doors faced the neighbouring house, along with their doors in turn, and inside the bedroom of Akira Kogane was clear through the spotless glass. The window to the right also perfectly mirrored the Kogane window, with both so close that they were in speaking distance.</p><p>The fence between the houses was long gone. It was easier for Akira to mow both lawns, and – even though his daddy would always offer money – Akira would never take a single cent for his work along the gardens. The only sad part was that Shiro could see the shiny new computers, stereos, and gym equipment … even the sheets were nice and crisp, with plump pillows, and a vase of fresh flowers sat middle of the windowsill. Shiro pouted, as he clicked the first link.</p><p>A website popped-up. Shiro struggled to read the words.</p><p>He typed his city name into location, before clicking the ‘adult’ button. If he was lucky, he would get to meet lots of interesting people like Hunk! Shiro sat cross-legged and waited for the screen to show a grown-up nearby, one that he could maybe explain things to him, and maybe even one that could make him feel wanted, too. The first grown-up that appeared muttered that he was not going to talk with a kid and logged off, and the second was only a picture of a pee-pee and showed no sign of a face. Shiro pouted. He clicked off onto a new person.</p><p>The third time seemed to be the charm.</p><p>A handsome young man appeared. He had brown hair and brown skin, but big blue eyes that were bright and warm and pretty. The shirt he wore was a light-blue with a dark-blue hem, and he sat behind a desk in a big living room, one that had lots of cool games consoles. Shiro leaned forward on his hands. He stared with wide eyes and a bright smile, before he waved fast and wide at the screen, and babbled endlessly with an excited tone that only a child could master. It brought a soft and gentle laugh from the man, whose screen-name read simply: ‘Lance’.</p><p>“Hey, kid,” said Lance. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“It’s Shiro, Mister Lance!”</p><p>“Just call me ‘Lance’, okay?” Lance licked his lips. “Hey, are you home alone? It’s pretty unusual for a kid your age to be on a website like this … you know it’s for hook-ups, right? Why don’t you tell me where your mommy and daddy are? Are they with you?”</p><p>“No, my mommy died,” said Shiro. “My daddy works when he’s not drunk. He has big shifts as a nurse, so he won’t be home until tomorrow. He left me dinner in the fridge, and he left me books to make my reading better, and – and – and he says I can use his laptop to make time go faster! I thought I’d use it to make new grown-up friends, like my friend Hunk!”</p><p>“Oh, you have a grown-up friend?”</p><p>“Yeah, he gave me a lift in his taxi-cab for free. He says I can have all the lifts I want, so long as I play grown-up games with him, but it’s okay as I like grown-up games! Can I play some with you? If you’re a grown-up, I can play them with you, can’t I? It has to be <em>our</em> secret, though, because Hunk told me that my daddy can’t ever know. You can keep it secret, Mister Lance?”</p><p>Lance licked his lips. He shuffled where he sat, before looking over his shoulders, and – finally – reading behind the monitor to pulled what sounded like a cord, which sent the room into a strange darkness, one in which Lance was illuminated only by the screen. He dropped one hand beneath the desk onto his lap, so it was just out of sight of Shiro. There was a rhythmic movement of his lower arm, while he leaned back in his chair, and tilted back his head to expose a clear Adam’s apple. He looked a little flushed, as he whispered to Shiro.</p><p>“Sure, but why don’t we take this to Skype?”</p><p>“What’s a Skype?”</p><p>Lance explained very slowly and carefully to Shiro. He even set up the email and password for Shiro, so that Shiro only had to ‘log on’ whenever he wanted to talk to Lance, and soon the chat-room was turned off so that the ‘private chat’ could be turned on. Lance was super helpful! Shiro laughed and waved to Lance again, as he appeared once more on the screen, and Lance was this time without his shirt … two perky nipples stood out from his chest, as he made his chair go higher and exposed a long erection. It was thinner than Hunk’s, but very long and pretty.</p><p>“You have your pee-pee out,” choked Shiro.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s because you’re so pretty, baby,” said Lance. “Did Hunk tell you that the prettier you are that the more a man’s cock gets harder? This is what this is, sexy. This is my hard cock, and it’s hard because you <em>make</em> it hard … have you ever played the Omegle Game, Shiro? It’s a fun game for adults, and I think you’ll like it a lot. You’ll try it, won’t you?”</p><p>“I – I guess … will you let me put something in my butt? I liked it when Hunk put his fingers in there, because it made me feel good … I want to put something in there again, and – and – and I want us to be friends! Will you message me and talk to me again?”</p><p>“All the time, Shiro. I swear! Now, do you have any oil or lotion?”</p><p>“Er, we have Vaseline in the bathroom?”</p><p>“Perfect, go get that. <em>Now</em>.”</p><p>Shiro yelped. He ran down the corridor to the bathroom. It took a minute to find the Vaseline, which was in a big family-sized tub beneath the sink, and he nearly tripped as he ran back to the bed, before he climbed back onto the mattress and faced the screen. He yelled out a loud ‘<em>back</em>’, only to see that the screen had changed on Lance’s video-box … it now showed a fancy picture with text and numbers. It showed five things, each with ‘5 points’. Shiro blushed.</p><p>“Why did you go, Lance?”</p><p>“I’m still here, sexy,” said Lance. “You see the picture, right? The game’s simple. You have to do the things it tells you to do, and you’ll get points, and if you get a lot of points then you win! If you win, we can still be friends. If you lose, I won’t ever talk to you again.”</p><p>“What? No. No! That’s not fair! I want you to be my friend!”</p><p>“Okay, so you just do what the text says okay? I’ll film you to prove you did it.”</p><p>The first command was simple: ‘<em>smile – 5 points’. </em></p><p>Shiro smiled. It was wide, but shook a little. He couldn’t lose his first adult friend other than Hunk! If he lost Lance, there would be no one else to play grown-up games with, as his daddy only needed him to be picked up from soccer once a week, and he needed to feel good more than that … Shiro smiled and tilted his head from all angles. He wondered why Lance would want to film him smiling and who he might show the video. He smiled a little more.</p><p>The second command said: <em>‘tell me your name – 5 points’.</em></p><p>“My name is Takeshi Shirogane,” chirped Shiro. “I – I live with my papa, next to my neighbour Akira Kogane and his son Keith Kogane. I  like it here, but I get lonely, ‘cause my daddy is always at work … he – he – he has shifts for twelve hours a day sometimes, and – and he’s drunk the rest! He still hasn’t fixed my doors in my bedroom. I get scared spiders will crawl inside.”</p><p>“Do you go to school yet, Shiro?”</p><p>“No, I’m only four. My daddy also wants to home-school me. I can read a little, and I can count a little, but Daddy says he’ll teach me the rest when he’s not working, so I can be very clever like him and go to a big college and become an astronaut! He calls me ‘Shiro’.”</p><p>The third command: <em>‘suck your finger – 5 points’</em>.</p><p>It was a strange command, which made Shiro giggle. He moved the laptop to the corner of the ottoman, where it faced the wall, and moved so that he was sitting on the bed against the wall. A movement appeared to his left. It was hard to tell through the French doors, but he was sure that he could see someone moving in the house opposite. Akira’s bed was underneath his window, unlike Shiro’s, but there was a shadowy silhouette standing by the door. Shiro laughed.</p><p>He brought his finger to his mouth and licked it. It was a long lick from the knuckle to the fingernail, and he did this twice more, before sliding it slowly through plump and thick lips, which suckled around the digit with a low moan. Lance whispered for him to pump it in and out of his mouth, and – wanting more points to make Lance his friend – Shiro obeyed. The person in the house opposite stepped very close to the glass doors, enough that he could see that they had their pee-pee exposed and were playing with it just like Lance and Hunk. The man liked him!</p><p>Shiro groaned. He looked down to see his pee-pee was hard and throbbing, as both men were watching him and happy and thought him pretty, and he wanted something inside him, as he suckled on his finger. The man leant his head on the glass door. He didn’t look like Akira. In fact, Shiro had never seen the man before … he hoped it wasn’t a burglar or a bad man, but – at the same time – he spread his legs and sucked on two fingers instead of one.</p><p>The fourth command said: <em>‘show me your chest – 5 points’</em>.</p><p>The first command said: <em>‘show me your stomach – 5 points’</em>.</p><p>Those were easy! Shiro continued to suck on both fingers, as he slowly reached with his free hand to lift up his pyjama top to show his flat stomach and little nipples, and he kept the shirt up high while he added a third finger to his mouth. It made his jaw stretch, and a little bit of dribble ran down his chin, as he gasped and coughed around the three digits. Lance spat out a: <em>‘fucking hell, you’re a natural born cock-sucker’</em>. A new card came onto the screen.</p><p>This one told him simply: <em>‘expose your underpants – 25 points’.</em></p><p>Shiro stood on his bed. He pulled down his pyjama bottoms and pulled them off, before he tossed them across the bedroom and dropped down onto the sheets. The man in Akira’s bedroom moved his hand a little quicker on his pee-pee … no, his <em>cock</em> … Shiro looked at him. He tried to make eye-contact, but he was too far away and it was too dark in the bedroom, like the man was trying to hide. He pulled out his fingers, which remained connected to his swollen lips by a trail of saliva, and flicked his tongue between the digits and over the nails.</p><p>The next one said: <em>‘do a sexy dance – 25 points’. </em></p><p>It was followed with: <em>‘show your ass – 25 points’</em>.</p><p>He blushed and stood again on the bed. He didn’t know what a ‘sexy dance’ might be, but he knew that he could show his ‘ass’ by pulling off his underpants. They came off very easily, which exposed his hard pee-pee, and Shiro turned around and bounced up and down on his bed, which made his pee-pee dance and bounce and swing, even if only the man in the house saw it move and dance along with him. He swung his arms from side to side, before he settled on tapping out a tune on his buttocks. It was the tune of his favourite show.</p><p>Lance seemed to like that a lot, as he told Shiro to spank himself hard. Shiro did as he was told. He spanked his buttock hard, enough a loud slapping sound echoed out about the bedroom, and then spanked himself again, leaving a red handprint on his perfectly round buttock. Lance told him what to say, as he spanked himself again and again … <em>‘I’m a bad boy; I’m such a naughty boy, Daddy’ …</em> he spanked himself over and over with a strong hand.</p><p>The next command read: <em>‘take off your shirt – 25 points’</em>.</p><p>Shiro unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled it off and tossed it across the bedroom. He was naked now, and – when he turned to face the laptop – his pee-pee was so hard that it hurt, while his hole winked and clenched in anticipation of some fun to come. The man in the house dropped to his knees, where he pressed one hand and his head to the glass. He looked a little scary, with a bag next to him that contained Akira’s prized trophy and laptop and jewellery case. Shiro waved to him and giggled, before he knelt down before the laptop.</p><p>“I think there’s a bad man watching me,” said Shiro.</p><p>“Yeah? What’s he doing?”</p><p>“He’s playing with his pee-pee on the other side of the garden.”</p><p>“Shit, for real? You better give him a show, then. You’re winning the game so far! You’re going to need that Vaseline soon, as we’re on our last card … do you have anything long and hard, Shiro? Like, you got a favourite doll or action figure? Or a skipping rope?”</p><p>“Yeah, I have a skipping rope!”</p><p>Shiro ran out into the garden. The two houses were semi-detached, so no one could see him naked from the road, and he picked up the skipping rope from the glass, just in front of the French doors to Akira’s bedroom. It was definitely a stranger. Shiro giggled, he waved to the man and blew him a kiss, before he ran back to his bedroom. He climbed onto the bed and sat naked before the laptop, and listened as Lance panted and gasped and cried out in a fast series of sounds that were even better than the ones Hunk made. Shiro waved to him, too.</p><p>A new command said: <em>‘show me your hole – 50 points’</em>.</p><p>The command after said: <em>‘play with your nipples – 50 points’</em>.</p><p>He shouted out an ‘<em>I can do that, Lance’</em>! Shiro turned around and bent forward, before he grabbed both bruised and reddened cheeks and spread them apart … Lance’s voice went super high, before he screamed out, and then there was a slow series of pants … Shiro wondered if his cock made the white stuff, like how Hunk’s made white stuff when happy, and spun around. He immediately took his nipples into his hands and started to tweak them.</p><p>It sent waves of pleasure through him. Shiro threw back his head, exposing his neck, while he panted fast and hard and struggled to breathe … he twisted them, he pulled them … they sent electric tingles down to his cock, which twitched and jerked with the good feelings. He would alternate between flicking them fast and stroking them slow, before he started to massage his chest with the entirety of his hands, and trapped his nipples between his fingers. He licked his lips and bucked his hips, while he toyed with his nipples over and over.</p><p>The final card had only one command: <em>‘play with your ass – 100 points’</em>.</p><p>Shiro squealed in delight. He shot his hands towards his ass, but was stopped by a loud ‘<em>no</em>’! He pouted and folded his arms across his chest, before Lance came back onto the screen, and – across his chest and face – long lines of white streaked his brown skin. It was hot. Shiro purred and knelt down on all fours, while his butt bucked backward and his back arched, and his hand moved again towards his hole, as if he could sneak in a finger or two.</p><p>“Shiro, put the Vaseline all over your fingers first.”</p><p>“Aw, okay,” mumbled Shiro.</p><p>“Turn around, too. I want to see your boy-cunt.”</p><p>He coated his fingers thick in Vaseline, before he brought them to his ass. It was easy to slide inside the first, especially when Lance told him to ‘go in from underneath’, and his finger bent to the natural curve of his anus, while his face pressed down on the sheets. He braced his weight on one arm, while he slid inside a second finger. It felt weird. The sensation of being full was fun and good and ‘sexy’, but his insides were squishy and soft and hot. He frowned.</p><p>There was a special pleasure button inside him when Hunk played with him, but his tin fingers refused to reach, and instead he could only scissor them and stretch them, as he moved his fingertips back and forth over the internal ridges. He would clench his inner walls around them and hold tight, before letting his muscles loose. He would ram is fingers in hard, before pulling them out softly … it was hard to establish a rhythm, as he played with his boy-cunt for the first ever time in his life, but every little movement was fun and felt good to him.</p><p>He added a third finger. This time he fucked himself in earnest. Shiro thrust back hard and fast on his three fingers, while he awkwardly moved his free arm under his chest, and his hands pulled at his nipples in rapid succession, in time to his thrusting fingers. He screamed out a series of sounds … <em>‘oh, Lance, it’s too good! It – It hurts good!’</em> … Shiro drooled onto the sheets, while the mattress squeaked and bounced in time to his thrusts. Lance ordered:</p><p>“Stick the handle of the rope inside you, my sexy slut.”</p><p>Shiro grabbed at the handle. He coated it awkwardly with the Vaseline. Lance told him to sit on his legs and place the base of the handle between his feet, so that the handle was upright, and then – slowly – to sit himself down on the handle. Shiro obeyed. The stretched hole accommodated the handle with little difficulty, as the puffy lips opened up and sank down on the makeshift sex-toy, and a low whine escaped his throat, as he ‘pushed out’ as told.</p><p>The act of ‘pushing out’ allowed him to slide it down to the base. He – He was sitting on the skipping rope handle! It was inside him! The handle must have been a good four or five inches long, with the plastic thick enough for him to just about wrap his hand around, and now it was inside him … <em>deep, thick, stretching him</em> … tears pricked at Shiro’s eyes, as his hands played with his nipples and tweaked them until pain and pleasure mingled as one. He slowly lifted himself up high and dropped himself down. It brushed against his special spot.</p><p>“Yeah,” choked Lance. “I bet you can feel it stroking your slut-switch.”</p><p>“Oh – Oh God, I feel so good, Lance …”</p><p>“Tell me what a naughty boy you are, bitch! Tell me what you feel!”</p><p>“I – I like it d-deep inside me … <em>oh god!</em> … it’s hard and thick and makes me feel like a grown-up, and it’s even better than Hunk’s fingers! I – I want more things inside me … <em>ah, oh, I – I’m so close, Lance! </em>… I want something inside me all the time! I want to be naughty! I want you to spank me! I – I want …<em> oh my god, I- I can’t </em> … I want to feel like a naughty slut!”</p><p>Shiro fucked himself in earnest. He rode that fake-cock with all his strength. He bounced until his insides felt a little bit sore, burning from being so stretched and used, but equally his body writhed and his head lolled about and his eyes met the man in the house. Shiro let his tongue fall out, as he cried out in constant pleasure and grew faster and faster … the man seemed to have finished like Lance, as a pool of white dripped down the window, and Shiro could stand it no longer. He was coated with sweat. He was trembling all over. He was <em>so fucking good</em>!</p><p>Shiro screamed. It was a sound that broke through the French doors, that were still open a good inch from the broken frame, and it was enough that Lance swore and came a second time, with white come shooting from his cock and landing on the web-cam. Shiro arched his back to breaking point, while his body trembled so much that it was almost like a seizure, and his eyes rolled back into his head, while his inner walls clamped tight around the handle.</p><p>“Oh … Oh Lance … <em>Lance</em> …”</p><p>Shiro collapsed down onto the sheets. The bed stopped its squeaks, just as the frame stopped its banging on the wall, and his body – flushed and dark red – struggled to find breath, as he panted and gasped and ran his hands sensually over every inch of skin. A dazed smile broke over his face, as he rolled onto his back with the handle still wet and hard inside him. Shiro never wanted to remove it from his hole! He closed his eyes and took in deep breaths. Lance was whispering to him, telling him that it was a good show … that they could stay friends …</p><p>The draught from the doors blew over his sweaty body, bringing goose-bumps to his flesh, and his member slowly started to deflate from the orgasmic ecstasy that swept through every vein. It was like heaven. He continued to smile, even as Lance whispered words to him …<em> ‘sexy slut’, ‘such a come-whore’, ‘you’re my best friend’ </em>… the world slowly faded away from him, as his breathing slowed and his vision turned white, and soon dreams gave way to reality.</p><p>He never heard as Lance logged off the computer.</p><p>He never heard as the French doors opened …</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>